ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ootori Group
The Ootori Family is a elite, first-class family. The family is a very wealthy family and seems to be very influental to a lot of people. The family also manages a health care zaibatsu. The Ootori family also owns different businesses such as the Ootori Medical and they also have their own private police force known as "The Black Union Squad", the Black Union Squad has 100 private police members. The Ootori Family is exetremely well-known at their choosen field. Businesses/Facilicities and etc. *Ootori Medical *Aqua Water Garden (the water themed-park in the anime series.) *A resort in the beach *A cottage in the Karuizawa *A mansion Members The Ootori family has 6 members: *Yoshio Ootiori *Mrs.Ootori *Fuyumi Ootori *Yuuichi Ootori *Akito Ootori *Kyoya Ootori Ootori Family Staff & Servants: *Tachibana (age 39 y.o.) *Aijima (age 45 y.o.) *Hotta (age 35 y.o.) These are the people who guards the youngest one in the family, Kyoya Ootori. They are making sure nothing happens to Kyoya and also his friends. The rest of the Ootori Family specific Staff and Servants them are still unnamed. About the Family Members Yoshio Ootori Yoshio Ootori is the patriarch of the Ootori Family. Yoshio seems to be cold, calculating, strict father to his childrens. Yoshio is a cold and uncompromising man, which has no understanding on his children and has already planned a life for his childrens to be his succesor someday. He has already have plans for Kyoya, For example, In the manga, he acknowledges Kyoya as a possible successor despite being the third son. In the anime, he states he had already decided Kyoya would inherit Ootori Medical from him (in the manga he states it is a possibility), only to have Kyoya buy it and return it to his control without ever revealing his identity. Yoshio also wants Kyoya to marry Haruhi in the anime series. Yoshio also has high expectations for his children, especially his sons, as he believes they will be the ones who will be succesful just like him. Yoshio's Wife (Mrs.Ootori) Mrs.Ootori is Yoshio's wife and the mother of Kyoya, Yuuichi, Akito and Fuyumi. Her name is unkown as she has never seen in manga, but Kyoya mentioned her in Chapter 48 during the sports tournament and remarks "both of my parents are at work." explaining why his parents are not at the Sports Tournament Event. She made a cameo appearance in the anime though, in the episode "Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out". She is seen in the flashback, talking to a guest remarking that "Kyoya's most handsome" but he would never be the succesor of the family because he's the third son. Her appearance is, she has a long brown wavy hair and a curvy body figure. Fuyumi Ootori Fuyimi is the only daughter of Yoshio and his wife. In the anime, Fuyumi only appears at Kyoya's flashbacks in the episode "And so Kyoya met him!" about his first meetings with Tamaki. But she appeared at the manga, Chapter 23. She really cares about his younger brother, Kyoya and tries to help him in the best of her abilities. She is somewhat lacking in the areas of housework and organization. It was also revealed in the manga that Fuyumi is married, she is 26 years old. His husband's surname is "Shido". She also seems to like Tamaki playing the piano, as seen in the anime episode "And so Kyoya met him!", she, Akito and Kyoya became emotional and tears just burst out of their eyes while hearing Tamaki playing the piano beautifully. Yuuichi Ootori Yuuichi is the eldest son of the Ootori family, the natural heir to the Ootori companies, since he is the oldest son. It is unknown if Yuuichi is older than Fuyumi or he's older than her. He only appears in the Anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, and is showed sometimes in the Manga. Yuuichi has already graduated at Medical School and works with his father at the same hospital. Akito Ootori Akito is the second son of Yoshio Ootori, he is still undergraduate at Medical school and wants a MBA after leaving Medical school to help his older brother, Yuuichi Ootori to the Ootori family business. It seems he don't want to compete with his older brother,Yuuichi to inherit the Ootori family business, instead he just wants to work with him. It also seems he don't want Kyoya to compete with Yuuichi to inherit the Ootori family business too. He is only seen in the anime on the episode "Attack of the Lady Manager!" and "Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out!" when there was a close-up picture of his father with his three sons. On the episode, "And so Kyoya met him!" when Tamaki was playing the piano, it has been mentioned by Fuyumi that tears burst out of his eyes because of Tamaki playing the piano beautifully, but never showed his face. Akito is shown have to some important participation in the manga, his first appearance was in Chapter 77. Kyoya Ootori Kyoya is the youngest child of the Ootori Family, but he is more clever than the family think he is (except his older sister, Fuyumi.) His father, Yoshio Ootori said that there's a possibility that Kyoya might be the next heir to the Ootori family businessess, but in the anime, his father said Kyoya will inherit the Ootori Medical and wants him to marry Haruhi someday. Kyoya is offcially the vice-president of the Ouran Highschool Host Club, but it is the true manager, taking care all of the expenses and other resources the Host Club needs. Kyoya is also shown to be truly calculating and extremely knowledgable and business savvy. He said that he never does anything that would not benefit him, but he is truly a nice person as Haruhi said. Maybe he's saying that to impress his father for him to be the next heir of the Ootori famy bussinesses. Kyoya's bestfriend is Tamaki Suoh, the host club "president". He and Tamaki are shown to have different personalites but they have similarities, willing to hep other people. Kyoya also mentioned that he will soon "over-power" or suprise his brothers when the right is time, to prove that he is more clever than they think he is. Gallery YoshioOotori.jpg FuyumiOotori.jpg Kyoya-Ootori-kyoya-ootori-20081330-640-480.jpg Kyoya-ootori.jpg ootorifamily1.png|The Ootori patriarch with his 3 fine young sons.